Pegasus Gulf Wiki
The Pegasus Gulf The Pegasus Gulf is a backwater frontier sector on the Eastern Fringe just between Ultramar and the Tau Empire. Consisting mostly of low-population colony worlds on still-wild planets, the Gulf isn't particularly heavily tithed. It's crown jewel, the shrine world Ulyssia, was attacked by a wayward splinter fleet decades ago and the planet was declared Exterminatus by Battlefleet Pegasus. Since then, the only two truly notable colonies in the Gulf are the fortress world Heavensreach at the heart of the Gulf, and Persephone, the largest agri world in the sector and the breadbasket of the colonies, at its crown. Now, it is the year 005.M42. The Cadian Gate has been breached by Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade. The worlds encircling the Eye of Terror have been razed to the ground, and his fleet cuts through the Imperium towards Terra like a hot knife through butter. Hive Fleet Leviathan rises like a sea beast from below the galaxy, devouring sector after sector as it wriggles towards the shining light of the Astronomican. No one is coming to save the Pegasus Gulf. Despite what its billions of inhabitants want to think, it is an inconsequential region of space. Persephone has fallen. The north-western expanse of the Gulf has been conquered by the savage greenskins. Mankind has fled to the coremost worlds. The Hades Gate grows more unstable with each passing day. Long-dead tyranids are supposedly rising from the dead, and a Dynasty of Necrons crawl from their shallow graves. Scheming Eldar and expansionist tau fleets close down on unprotected worlds, planting their banners of victory on blood stained soil. All the while, xenos pirates and raiders leave the shadows they were forced into, and heresy begins to spread amongst the terrified populace of the Gulf. Civil war has consumed Tempest, and declarations of colonial sovereignty have spread across the Homestead Marches and Iron Cluster like wildfire. To the south, Sprawl, the capital of the Black Reef system, has declared autonomous rule, and there are whispers that the heretical non-Imperial humans that have inhabited the Harvest Federation since before the Great Crusade are openly consorting with orks. The neighbouring Vandal Reach seeks to expand its borders as overpopulation runs rampant in their core worlds. Ultramar seeks to add another protectorate sector to its holdings, should the Imperium fall. The bureaucrats and nobles on Heavensreach are clinging onto their colonies with desperate fingers. All the while, the Imperium at large ignores the backwater plights of the frontier, and no news has been heard of Abaddon's advances or the state of the core Imperium for nearly six years. This is Warhammer 41k, and there is only war. Timeline: ☀http://pegasus-gulf.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasus_Gulf_Timeline?title=Pegasus_Gulf_Timeline&cb=2411 Locations in the Pegasus Gulf The Abyssal DepthsThe Astoraath Deep The Dark Zone The Fingers The Hades Gate The Harvest Cluster Heavensreach The Homestead Marches The Iron Cluster Ivory Rock Journey Persephone Ravenforge The Sprawl Tempest Thoth The Twin Hyades Ulyssia Forces of the Pegasus Gulf Imperial The Novus Nantucket Levy Regiment The Death Korps of Krieg 85th Mechanized Regiment Xenos The Black WAAAGH! Merenrakha Dynasty Craftworld El'doryyn Hive Fleet Titan Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse